Taken
by ChlexLover3
Summary: Just a Klayley One-Shot for you guys...


A/N

Just something I pieced together. Totally AU Klayley One-Shot. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Any Characters...Sadly

Hayley was dead. She was in hell. The last thing she remembered was being with her daughter Hope. She now laid in complete darkness in a four-poster bed. She knew where she was and she thought she was quite foolish to think she could run from him. Who is this him she speaks of? Well, it is the devil himself. Nikklaus Mikaelson damned to an eternity in Hell by his family. Why? Well, because he lusted after the young Hayley who is currently his prisoner and was condemned to a horrible fate of darkness.

Hayley was to be given to his elder brother Elijah but Klaus felt that he should ruin all things good. So when Hayley was deemed pure and ready for the taking, he snapped his brother's neck and had his wicked way with the temptress. Yes, she tempted him. Her lush brown chestnut curls cascading down her back. Her soft curves begged him to stroke. Her long defined neck urged him to hold his grip.

He wanted her to suffer. He wanted her to feel his pain. He wanted her.

Even after almost a hundred years after condemnation, he lusted after her and for that he cursed her and his wolf. He wished to have been able to see his daughter but his dear noble brother Elijah got to her first. So he instead took the lovely and refreshing Hayley.

"I know you are awake. Stop wasting my time and the inevitable." Klaus appeared at the edge of the four-poster bed and Hayley shivered. She could never get rid of the stench of him. Even when she was with Elijah, Klaus still lingered in her mind, body, and soul.

"Why am I here?"

Klaus smirked, "Love, I thought you already guessed. You are going to be next to me for eternity in our own little hell." He drew his fangs and tore into her delicious looking neck. Hayley screamed. The pain was excruciating and began to be unbearable that she thought she would burst.

Her blood was sweet like honey and tasted of strawberries. She was refreshing. He was going to enjoy his reward. He heard her crying. His sweet little girl. He wished that she wouldn't believe what she heard of him from others but it seemed his family hated him more than he thought.

He heard her gasp for air. He turned her.

"Let's say we take this to my room?"

Page break

It had been 10 years since he had taken her and he was going to let her go. He would miss her company but their child needed her mother. She needed her father but she cursed him. He wished, though, to have just one minute with his daughter. He wanted to hold her in his arms and cherish his little girl.

But he couldn't.

His dear brother, Elijah, had marched into hell with his family at his side to take Hayley but she wouldn't leave. Klaus almost laughed in his brother's face when the temptress denied him. But instead he smirked, his queen, would never willingly leave his side. He made sure of it, but today he would let her go.

"Klaus, I am coming back." his queen demanded. All he could do was nod. Kol was here to take his wife and lover home to Earth from Hell. They said their goodbyes to each other the night before.

"Don't cry, love. Just know that I love you."

Klaus then turned to his favorite brother Kol, who always came to visit him, and said, "If Elijah lays one finger to her person, well you know what would happen, _brother_." His eyes flashed a dangerous sliver (almost like lighting) that had Kol take a tentive step back.

"Of course, brother." Hayley took his outstretched hand and began to walk through the portal to home but not before turning to Klaus and vowing, "I will come back. I will bring Hope as well. You won't be alone again. I promise." Before Klaus could respond she was gone.

Her and his unborn spawn.

Page break

It had taken 2 months to convince Hope that her father wasn't the man she was told. It had taken another 2 months to devise a plan to kill Klaus' family and to bring him back. She had everything in order. Hayley wanted them to suffer for what they did to him.

They casted him out when they knew that she was his. That their wolves were one, mates. They blamed him and ridiculed him for tempting her and defiling her but he didn't. He was a man and a wolf and they both wanted what was theirs.

He didn't own her but she was his and he was hers.

Over the first few months of staying in Hell with him, she learned the truth and she felt why he felt so betrayed. The only person she trusted was Kol and his wife Bella Swan. They helped her with her preganacy and with the plan to bring Klaus back.

She just had to keep watch of Davina. Davina declared herself Elijah's mistress and put it upon herself to watch Hayley. She wished to rip the witch's heart out but was also thankful that she distracted Elijah.

Elijah tried once to touch her but she screamed bloody murder before it happened. Her body felt repulsed at his touch, and although since she is pregnant and can't defend herself, she got Kol and Finn to protect her.

But today was the day that she would bring the Mikaelson family down and give the world a new regime. A new king. Nikklaus Mikaelson shall reign.

Page Break

He waited patiently.

He waited and watched.

He grew impatient.

He threw curses and threats.

He waited patiently.

That's all he seemed to be doing but he couldn't help but like the show his lover put on especially when she was alone. Touching herself, putting on racy clothing, bringing herself over the edge. He wished for her mouth to be on his and his hands to be hers.

But her pleasing herself amongst other things would do. For now.

So he waited and then the day came. He watched as she hexed his brothers and sisters, save for Kol and his wife, to death. He watched as Hope ripped Elijah limb for limb and burned him with white oak ash. And then he watched as Hayley fought to the bitter end, pregnant, and killed his mother and father.

Davina submitted and begged for mercy. He smirked at the little witch and knew exactly what he would do to her. And that was when he made his appearance.

He told the guards to remove the bodies and take the witch, Davina, to the tombs. And he told the world that he was their new King.

"Klaus?" He turned from his view of the stars and saw his little girl walk up to him slowly and then in a run ran into his arms.

"Daddy?" Tears came down his face but he welcomed them for he was not alone in the darkness anymore. He had his children and wife. He was content.


End file.
